nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Arensea
Arensea is a persistent world. The world previously had a web site at www.arensea.com. The land of Arensea was created from a specially created continental map so that each place nestles seamlessly up to its neighbor, and each has a unique feel and look that is always being added to and updated with thought and care. This was a young world when it opened to adventurers in June 2005 after months of planning, but it carries a history built on centuries of conquest, hardship, colonization, development, conspiracy, friendship and times both good and bad. A thousand years of history forges the ideas around which the world sits, but there is no time like the present to see what that history has produced. More than fifteen races and subraces roam the lands and each is unique to the world. Elves, dwarves, the corrupted hurak, the proud drakaanak — all have a place and yet room to expand. And if these races gaze to the heavens they might see the great pantheon of deities gazing down upon them. Gods for races and alignments, gods of those that love and those that hate, and gods of justice and mischief — all are gazing down on the mortals and smiling at the growth they see. This world is growing. What might have been held in a single palm only six months ago, now would take two to lift. History, lore, stories, myth and legend are constantly being added to make the areas breathe with life. And this is not just a ready-made world; this is one where players can contribute their own histories as well as develop and work on those already in place. Activities For those days when developing the universe is too large a task, there are things to see and do to delight every sort of character. Guilds can be formed and new members gained for an alliance, good or bad. The tradeskill and craft system is in place and the people of the lands are often chipping away at gems, picking plants, and harvesting before traveling to the forges, ovens, spell shops, breweries, and jewelers to craft fine items to keep and sell. When they have made a little coin, or the weight of a pack gets too much, they can deposit their goods and money alike in the great bank, whose branches sweep the continent. For those with no urge to make things, there are places to explore: deep spider caves where webbed beings drop from above and ettercaps lurk in the shadows, goblin lairs, strange towers where mages weave spells of hate and fear, and unearthly crypts where undead wait. There are ogres and monsters of every hue, and there are vast swamps where crocodiles snap at the unwary and huge serpents slither. When the adventuring is done, characters can relax in one of the many inns (and stay the night, for a fee, in some), shop for artwork and magic items, or visit the forges and smiths. They can stop for an ale and a chat at Steg's bar in Ycinthe's Market District, trade their goods at the pawn shop (or with the shady sorts who lurk the streets in dodgy Ironside), or visit the tourist information center for guides and advice. They can admire the architecture of the various cities, all with their own distinct feel. They might tour the countryside taking in the sights of the farms and pastures. They can relax by the water at the port or the great lake, or roam into the high mountains where the views have to be seen to be believed, and where lava and water run from the rocks in steaming rivers. They might visit the government buildings to see courts in session or spend an evening at the opera. In addition, more is being added all the time to new and existing areas and lands. Roleplaying The team of Dungeon Masters exists to make all this seem even more real and to augment the experience. They play NPCs — including the gods — telling stories, hearing stories and making stories come alive. Yet this is merely the icing on the cake, for at the core is roleplay. In just a short time, the world has gained some great role-players who have bought richness into the experience and added to the world's growth. In the world and on its forums, the fruits of this new group can be clearly seen. Regular meetings in the meeting area (within the world) collect ideas from all and encourage people to take roles and bring forward ideas. The stories told by the players are growing and being nourished. There are strange plots involving those who would control dragons, rumors of goblins that can converse, magic shop owners with the world in their hands, revolutionary plots, and ambitious senators who will stop at nothing to gain the one they love or the things they desire. The future This is a young world, but already it has caught the imagination of those who took a step within. There is room for more — room for imagination, for vision, for roleplay, and for adventure — room for those that want to write history, or simply make it. category:former gameworlds